Anata wa Koko ni Iru, You are Here
by plaquette
Summary: 4th: it broken little by little. After the bad days Athrun had with the girl on his imagination, now he must face new truth that honestly, had been disguised too well on last these years. AxC KxL rr?
1. 1st: a girl and his imagination

_**Anata wa Koko ni Iru – You are Here**_

**Summary: **Her face, always painted on surface of his canvas. That time, he only thought his imagination was far too much. But, who knew, the imaginary face that he only dreamed came into reality! And of course she was not as sweet as thin picture… purely Athrun x Cagalli

**Author's Note:** Yay!! Now I have Kiraraku story and Asucaga story :D Umm, perhaps this will be humor? I dunno anymore. Just read this and give comments, k? R&R please!!

**Disclaimer: **Right then and there, you will see I won't ever own Gundam SEED/Destiny except if this world is crushed into pieces

* * *

**1****st****: a girl and his imagination**

* * *

His hand, flying forward, back and forth, gripping the thin and long brush within his palm, remarked upon the sketched canvas, trying to finish the background of the painting. On his canvas however, had been tinted with soft brushing of pencil. There was a delineation of certain pretty-looking girl; she was smiling along with both hands leaning beneath her perfect curved shaped face. Then, her rather spiky hair in end of the edge of her long-length hair. Her mouth was gaping widely, showing her tidy-positioned teeth through the interstice of it. Her eyes, almost closing in, left a bit of colorless pupils (he hadn't yet colored it), in sudden could utter a sort of proud and brave feeling. He had felt it truly, every time he brushed his paint brush against the canvas, he always portrayed her as that. In his imagination, she would grow as a girl that sweet and beautiful, yet possessed a lively and brave personality. His way on depicted her hair was his hope to create the said girl a bit more feminine. But as a contradiction of the said features, her eyes seemed… naughty but brave.

"Ah, almost done." he smiled, as his other back of hand shoving away the beads that beginning to form on his forehead

He brushed some colors from his pallet and remarked it to the canvas again. Now, her hair almost colored completely. He took some mixing color of bright yellow and light brown, then blended it and did the process continually. He then took the darker shade of hue to give her tresses a bit shadow, brushing it again with colored canvas to turn out the color much smoother and softer.

Satisfied with his work, he turned to the paled-looking face, the one he did not have a single chance to color. His brush still dirty with brownish hue that glued on the feather. Feeling a bit lazy to clean up first, he chose to blend the color with white instead. It gave him much lighter shade of brown, which he kept thinking it was very fit with the character he wanted to bring from the girl within his painting.

Brushing yet again with so much care and carefully of course to her face, included her soft-looking skin, he motioned his brush to meet again with white color, to lighten the color. Then, he colored the edge of her heart-shaped face to give the impression that her face had exposure. Moving from face to neck, then arms, and last her dainty hands.

Next, eventually he must clean up his brush. Despite from all parts of her figure were mostly rather yellowish to citrus, but for gave it the finest touch of art, he gave up. After his brush had been freed from rest of annoying dirt colors, he started again.

Looking through the hollowed and empty pupils, his hand crawled back and forth to perfectly place proper hue there. And there was it, now lively and fierce amber eyes had been created successfully. He took another sigh of relief, so far contented with the result. Placing again lighter shade color and darker one, gave the slight another detail with other colors too, her eyes finally done.

His freehand indeed magnificent and real; until he felt those eyes were the true ones which staring back at him, and quite made him scared slightly. But he shook his head slowly. _No way a painting can glare at me_, he chuckled quietly. And truly, that pair of eyes likely glaring to him, angry of unknown reasons.

"Heh, I have tried to make you as sweet as I can, so sorry if it seemed dull." the bluenette-emerald-eyed grumbled towards the girl across him, which never changed her position and expression altogether. Of course she did not, if so, didn't he will be faint here because such thing?

Silent for few moments, he continued his job yet again. Now he was working on her outfit, which possessed so many frills on each part of her dress. Since he made the position of half body, the whole appearance of her outfit was cut as well. The sleeves were short, with frills decorated each edge; leaving her arms bare to all eyes could witness. Seeing and stunned momentarily, he wondering what it was that covered beneath the blanket of soft cotton material, then what it was that rested like a second skin of her bo-

How he could 'almost' have dirty thought about his own painting? Oh, his dream really far too much…

After could snap himself from heaven of imagination, he took another color of red blood hue, painted it for the main color on her outfit. For the frills, he only repeated the same process as before, took the lighter shade.

That was almost final for him. Doing a bit smoothing color and smudged with a little more colors to have more wonderful choices of hues, finally his job ended. He then signed the painting with his initial name, A.Z. on the right bottom of the picture.

"Now, you seem so much prettier. I admit." he grinned joyfully, did not know how, the eyes he was staring to were softened a bit

Suddenly a proud ring broke from nowhere, crushed his own little moment after finished the painting that honestly took a really long time if he did not realized. He slapped his own forehead after aware for what the telephone ringing on this very time.

"Ki..Kira!" he exclaimed, in that very moment a forgotten thought strike him. He had an appointment with Kira and Lacus, who invited him to stay on a dinner tonight – which it meant right now, this time. Simply, they invited him along with other friends from their former high school to celebrate their graduation which happened just one week ago – they each had so many jobs, thus just now they possessed a chance to throw a party

Spinning his head so ever slowly towards the-just-now-finished drawing, he mumbled an apology, "I must go."

He was feeling like he did not wanted to leave it alone, as he was leaving a real girl who actually merely a reincarnation of a blonde long-haired girl who he always dreamed on his reverie, a girl who always there standing on his dream. She only his imaginary, his imaginary of a perfect girl who he desired to paint upon his canvas. A girl who seemed so impossible to become real. Wasn't his demand was too much for became true?

* * *

"You bastard!!"

She was running wildly, frantically upset, almost losing her mind at that second. The one that she was pursuing right now was too far ahead. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was fluttering back and forth, carried by the rhythm of wind. Her legs were paced up as much as she could spread over, but then, her own strength to run couldn't be compared with the man across her who sprinted like blitz. Her hips began to feel a jolt of sore that grasped and tied the movement of her hips so ever tightly. Her breath almost running out of any gas, she felt like oxygen dared to leave her lungs that really tangled and disordered.

In amidst of the desolate area as this, she could not expected any help of another person. If she could find any, that was only miracle God was blessing her with. How came that stupid thief was able to take that valuable bag of her grasp – her tight hold?

"I swear you are going to die if I can catch you!!" she still able to scream out though the lack of air in her lungs

The black-dressed-thief however did not say any to respond her out-burst. He only cared about the bag which truly quite big; whatever the content.

She really panicked because if she did not stop to run, in that very moment she would pass out. On the other hand, if she stopped, the precious bag would fly away together with that damned thief. What she must do? Though she rude – from what her friends told her, fierce, and tomboy, but certainly she still had a limit.

That was it, when she saw a certain blue-head popped his head out the doorway of his apartment. He was walking down the stairs slowly, to the field where his bicycle was resting on it. Though the bicycle was bonded with chain, but if he went down here and approached that bicycle, that meant he was…

The owner?

A victory grin plastered through her features. The before tired looking turned to be evil and sly face. What was she thinking?

"Hey you!!" she shouted, as the bluenette looked upon her when he heard her call

"What?" he yelled back, certainly confused. He could not saw her face clearly, as from his angle her position was hiding her face fully

"Quick, run here quickly!! I need you help!"

Like a hypnotize call she was spelling into him, his body seemed like doing on its own brain. He then running down as fast as he could afford, for the girl who seemed eager to call him, even though he was sure he never knew this girl before.

Not less than five seconds, he had stood on the ground, really fast. Perhaps if she told him to run catch that guy perhaps he was able to do so.

He had run down so quickly, his breath had flied out of his lungs that he must catch his breath. Still doing so, his head snapped forward to look straight at the girl who had called him so loud that from afar her voice could echo until there.

That was when his eyes going so wide, feeling the girl before him.. so awfully familiar. Those curves of face, the fierce soft yellowish tresses, beautiful carving both amber eyeballs….

He would have rub his eyes to confirm if this was a reality or not, but no because the girl across his body, had found a bicycle key latching on his grip from then. Her smile had grown so wide that he afraid she would broke her lips into two from pulling it into both sides so forcefully.

"Nah, I borrow your bicycle for few minutes, okay? If I have done, I will return it back to you!" she asked for permission, but in his ears, those were not heard as permission at all. It was more sounded like she was commanding him to agree of what she wanted to do.

"Thank you!!" she uttered loudly, certainly cheerfully from the grin that from before had planted there, before taking the key away from his hold that had been so loosened up, still bewildered.

She had dragging his bicycle away to then paddled it full of her strength, attempting so hard to catch up the guy who had snatched her 'precious' bag from her hold. She surely would make that guy regretted for certain. Only… For how long?

He still there, still standing and freezing away, his emerald orbs kept in the constant, wide-opened. His both legs had glued along with the ground, as it was a unit from the very beginning. The cold night wind had flew and whispering his damp of blue hair to midair. His mouth also still opened and hanging midway, as if allowed a fly to drop by. His perfect-row teeth also showed a bit for all could see. The plain black shirt that had glued against his body a bit swaying with wind as well.

He stayed on that way for one second afterwards, as a very important thing stabbed his mind sharply. And that made him wanted to faint and pale in this very second.

"Damn! That girl had taken my bike go! Do I must go with bus to reach there?? But what if she doesn't return my bike back??" he roared loudly, annoyed with the things that had turned upside-down fully now.

Though that, his head turned ever so slightly to the direction she had disappeared to. "Who are you, honestly? Why you can resemble the girl in my imagination?" he whispered thoughtfully, hoping the wind would whisper it to her, so she would know what was that going through his mind right now.

* * *

**Anata wa Koko ni Iru – to be continue**

* * *

_What will happen next? Is the girl (Cagalli) will appear again to return the bike or not? Is he (Athrun) will wait for her first to appear then goes to the party?_

_And the most important thing is, what the progression will happen to them two?_

_The next chapter will answer that all!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, finally they met in person!! XD Perhaps you are wondering why I explained the whole painting thingy. Well, since I myself is a girl who doing artsy for my whole life, I think it's not a great problem for me –though it's still problem for me- Well, seeing this chapter still lack of details, I probably will edit it out later XD OK, as usual an author will always expecting, I hope you are able to spare some free time to give this story reviews. I need it for the building time of entire story :D Well, thank you for reading! Ashita he!**

**Credit: cagalli's accident to ef: a tale of memories with a bit (much) of editing**

**words count: 2,048 words**


	2. 2nd: invitation

**Enjoy… :D R&R!!**

* * *

**the 2****nd****: invitation**

* * *

He fidgeted during the journey towards the place they had set appointment at. Not that because he was so afraid those two would glare and strangle him until death. He understood Kira and Lacus were the oh-so-patient type, who probably would wait the clock to explode by itself instead hastily screamed through phone and pointing his mistake – to late yet again

There he was, sat diligently on the crook of soft contour bus seat. At the last row of almost empty bus city, he found everything covered in black and dark. His eyes barely felt any glow pierced through, except if he glance his side and collected the weak shine cars were emerging dimly. He knew how late he was right now – late about two hours or so, due to reasons he was changeling her to show up – like the promise she had uttered out loud to him. But she, as in sudden all thoughts vanished in nothing, never came back despite him standing there for at least twenty minutes or more.

Was she fooling him? Said her bag was stolen but never returned! If so her bag had danced away on thief's energetic hands, wouldn't it was going to be appropriated to not gave any of her suffers to another innocent person – him?

Leaning his head to left side, eyes witnessing the rapid cars moved quickly to then disappear, lashes lazily bearing the temptation to just sleep here, due to the cool blow temperature which swaying his dark blue hair back and forth and fatigue intrigued his body to take rest momentarily.

But his sleepiness suddenly was corrupted when the bus jerked slightly, signed the bus had arrived the destination.

His feet only came to follow the trail to doorway before the bus took off to another place.

* * *

"Geez…" she muttered, but contrary with overwhelming euphoria exploding warmly within her rather flat chest

She was definitely happy and such in good mood, although not entirely to become with. She was just now sent that damned brunette to the jail, after debating hotly and furiously with the police who never believed their eyes – found a girl dragging a boy roughly, accused him due to steal her belonging away, yet the seemingly person who in fault were her.

She defended herself while pointing an accusing finger to the full-bruised-thief who too afraid to unlock his mouth after feeling a treat of her 'dainty' hands on every fiber of his being. After spread her deathful glares against those full of suspicious eyes which noticed her really careful – or too careful, they agreed to 'save' him on his 'new home' momentarily until she changed her mind – when she would change her mind, that was the point of this question. Who was kidding with her?!

She sighed softly; dew was forming like haze in autumn, because the over-cooled temperature she trapped in condition with. Perfect amber balls took a glimpse of the bicycle she was holding firmly without ride on. Simply she was escorting the bike – which had 'new look' - to its home

"What I must tell him later?" mumbled again, she stopped for few moments once more concerned about herself and this 'thing' – she did not knew what to call it with, since she was not sure if this even could be addressed by 'bike' or bicycle'

Fully damaged, the little lamp hanging in front had broken, now did not have glass to cover up with, the handlebar of it that previously painted with dark blue hue turned up almost colorless, the tint had gotten peeled off when she slammed the bicycle off to ground, _hard_, before _collided_ itself to the thief's body several times to stop him from ran even further.

She was too emotional and angriness embraced her mind hazily, the reason why the possibility of the thing like she was too easily let herself all go to damage something that even not hers to begin with was huge

Not to mention, the main body of the bicycle a little shapeless, she did not even remember if before this, it possessed form as this.

She surely soaked by sin

She walked again, with now more uneasy feeling churning her guts, butterfly sparked to every direction of her stomach, created her heart beating rapidly like thousand hands were scoring her chest madly. She prayed he was not there – after darted her eyes to the watch glued on her left wrist, showing how late this night. He probably had slept or… he had an abnormal schedule to travel around in midnight.

Knife of freezing wind jolting her skull up, feeling her body trembled even though the warm yet thick cotton material had hugged her figure pretty nice. Her boots were making a creak sound as it scraping with the smooth-textured road, the bicycle's wheels sliding gently onwards to her said destination.

Took another minutes as she gritted her trembled teeth and found the stairs towards his apartment. She had remembered quite well the location of his residence, more after he was her savior after all – without him the bag would never came back.

"Not so expensive apartment." just now she had a chance to observe his apartment closely

She ascended the stairs slowly, locked the 'not-so-good-looking' bicycle first to make sure she did not make the second mistake

There, she stood before his door apartment. She was sure this was the one since she had seen him escaped that door. It certainly his house.

Brought her hand forward, she knocked the surface of old wood by her back of hand, heart still veiled with hesitates and worry.

She waited patiently, but didn't hear any sign of live on the room she was expecting. Knocking yet again, now harder and put more efforts to make the door ponder, but the result stilled same. She sighed again, hands slowly sliding down the surface, frown slowly emerging on her brows.

"He really gone.." she informed herself, unconsciously felt burden crept up her vein

She didn't know how to react; despite it was her expectation from the very first beginning. She could not imagine how his face would be turned all flushed because fury; the whole that going to written over his feature if he knew the condition of his bicycle right now.

Therefore, a plan was surging through her mind. Her face once again turned to wide smile, star was twinkling her amber ones. If solely this could cover up the big secret she was holding right now, it would not be a great problem at least. In a night, he could endure the nerves bothering his mind because the chaos she was creating.

"Ah Cagalli, you are pure genius!!" she exclaimed loudly towards herself, hand soon pulling a paper and pen, then writing 'the plan' she needed to return the condition of his bike like before.

Hastily, she slipped the paper on the gap between the door and floor. Ran down through the stairs, she unlocked the bike and came back to his apartment. With the paper, she inserted the bicycle key beside it, made sure no one could take it out except if the door was pulled open.

Grinning wickedly, she turned around as humming happily, walked away to leaving his apartment

* * *

"Athrun… Your face really in mess you know…"

Still, Athrun didn't put attention on that his best friend. His mood in flat, far such from happiness state. How came he had a need to smile when his one and only bicycle was taken away by a girl he barely knew about?? Furthermore, that bicycle was a gift from his parents when he was accepted on his high school. That was the most expensive gift he ever accepted from anyone; the most precious thing he ever treasured, especially because it were his parents that gave to.

Only because astonished by a blonde girl that looked exactly like a replica of his paintings, he could give up 'it'?

"Hello..?? Athrun?"

The brunette across him had his hand waved over and over to get attention from the blunette. And he stopped soon when he felt a glare stabbed his sense. That was Athrun's, no doubt…

"Kira!" Athrun snickered, "Why sometimes you can be so annoying like this??"

"It seems like it's you that become annoying." came light-weighted voice chirped in

Athrun turned his head back to find a silver-headed boy folding his arms in on his chest. His deep blue eyes were unheeded any matters, and more all, his face was so bored.

"Yzak, what's that you mean with that?" Athrun almost spat out. His mind really no good right now, and he almost losing his mind because all furriness that nested on his chest. Plus, behaves he receiving from all friends were not helping at all. How suck was this world?

"You are too wrapped up with your paintings and forgot us, you know? I never really become angry or what because I _seldom_ do that. But it has been too far and I can't take it anymore!" Yzak was able to slam his hands on the table to show how angry he was at this moment, but he could not find any table to slam with.

"What? I have forgotten you all? I still come to this party! Remember that!"

"Stop that all!!" the brunette knowing as Kira hushed in middle of both boys who starting to heat the temperature of the room they were.

"If Kira didn't called you before, I'm certain and very sure you won't come this night, will you? Beside, how time is it now?? What that can be other reasons beside your paintings?" Yzak glared sharply

Athrun paused to take any action, because Yzak's burst. Was he really starting to forget his friends because he too loved his paintings? He never sensed that way before, he always attempted to gather together with his friends even though once in a time he must miss it out due to one and only reason; _his paintings_.

Athrun's voice softened when he replied Yzak, "It's not the reason, Yzak. A girl borrowed my bike away and I must make sure that she returned my bike. However she never came back, which I must spend at least many minutes before I decided to come by bus."

"Oh my, it's no good to debate each other, isn't it? We should be happy Athrun is able to spend his precious time to gather with us right now! Right Kira?" Lacus in sudden came in, glanced towards Kira's direction to confirm her statement

"Yeah, Lacus is right! We are complete now! There are Yzak, Lacus, Athrun, Miriallia, Dearka, Shiho, Lunamaria, Shinn,and Rey! Why we must angry anyway?" Kira laughed, trying to ease the tight situation trapping them in. He then reached a soda bottle that rested on the table, covered by flower patterned cloth, drank it greedily, even though truly he felt rather awkward amidst the glare Yzak kept sending to Athrun

"You such a _baka_, Yzak." Shiho patted Yzak's shoulder, quite rough seemingly, because Yzak jolted suddenly

"Shut up! What I'm doing is not your business!" Yzak changed his glare at Shiho right now

Shiho shook her head softly, "Chill out your head or you will surely rip into two and I don't have any medicine to heal you. Hear me, _Joule_?"

Yzak growled and prepared to yell out on Shiho but Dearka had come and put his hand on Yzak's back, smiling without reason, "Like what Shiho has said, don't too much angry. This is a party after all. I know you honestly worried about Athrun, right? But still…."

"Still what?" Yzak snapped

"Probably the girl that Athrun had said was someone that he will 'involve' further more." Dearka whispered, chuckled silently, "You worried that you won't get full attention from Athrun anymore, right Yzak?" he smiling mischievously, his smile however stored some uneasy feelings for Yzak

Yzak's face reddened, "W-What you mean, Dearka? He is male and so I am!" his face burned even more

Dearka only grinned, but his naughty eyes had answered all Yzak needed to see. Was Dearka really thought he was a… _gay_?

Meanwhile, Lunamaria and Miriallia were chattering noisily about all girls usually talking about. Whether it would be boys, fashion, love, secrets, or anything they found they must debate to one another.

On the other side, Lacus, Kira, and Athrun were 'trapping' in quite serious discussion

"So what's that the girl you were talking about before, Athrun?" Kira inquired, as Lacus was watching both the boys intensively

Athrun fidgeted once more. He didn't want to bring this subject up, but couldn't help it, "I didn't know her Kira. Suddenly she popped up and said she wanted to borrow my bike. And… I spaced out…"

Lacus raised her brows, "Spaced out? How come? You even didn't know her, Athrun!" she giggled femininely, "I didn't know you could lend your precious bike to a stranger."

That was then Athrun furrowed, twitching his brows in somewhat anger, "You didn't know how her appearance is."

"What is it then, Athrun?" Lacus asked, as amused smile once again returned to her small lips

"Listen," Athrun leaned in, when Kira and Lacus also leaned forward, as it seemingly Athrun desired to whisper, "_her face is the one that I painted among all my paintings!_"

Froze out, Lacus and Kira blinked out before blurted in the same time, "What?"

Athrun approached the table and getting a can of coke to be drunk, "I told you that the girl who borrowing my bike was possessing a face exactly same like the girl in my imagination. You know how weird it is, right?" he cleared his throat with liquid, "How come I don't space out when the impossible dream I had during the time suddenly appeared in front of my eyes?"

"Wow… That's wonderful Athrun…" Kira responded, his eyes still wide, "I would love to have my dream becomes true as well.." unconsciously his eyes glanced towards Lacus, creating the said bubble gum haired girl blushed without intention

However, Athrun kept enjoying his drink, and closed his eyes in progress. With black in the sight, he unable to witness the alteration his two best friends were having at all. All strange glances they exchanged towards each other, loving gazes they held even though Athrun was there, never changed since beginning until now. It uttered, they three would always become best friends, always and ever. By now they realized something different between each other, it would never change. They were not going to leave him alone, amidst their feelings that starting to grow with time.

Anyhow, secret would not last forever. It just matter of time flowing with destiny until Athrun opened his eyes in sudden and caught how weird his best friends were

* * *

Athrun came home with the most unlikely condition he should have from a party. Healthy. Without dizziness or vomiting session. Or that because his other friends were the too-proper-people who never having a wine or vodka on their food and drink list?

Almost all goods he found were mostly junk-food and soft-drink. There were some light snacks served there, seemingly those were the result of Lacus and girls work. How came that could be sorted as party? There was not music to dance with, but chattering, giggles and chuckles amidst stillness of night.

He knew how poor they were, included him mostly. They gathered all their friends to just talk together, but for them that was the real party. An occasion where all could be happy together. They didn't must to sacrifice money to have a party however, as long as there were hearts to accept one another happily, that could be a party. A classified poor party for be exactly.

He sighed softly as his feet scraped the stairs, his nerves felt like flying everywhere, fatigue he had felt from today and circumstances, all badness and goodness which never equally divided into two. There was always the more dominant side to win with, and perhaps because his unluckiness, the badness was having the greater part against another.

Groping his pocket and found his apartment key latching safely within, he snatched it out. He then unlocked it softly when door creaked. But not like usual, his door was very difficult to be pulled up.

A cool night wind was gushing through the lock of his dark blue hair when he attempting to pull the door with all his mighty – his tired muscles once again cringed out when he was retrieving the whatever power that still left at him.

Finally opened it up, his arms now sore and numb – he worried tomorrow he unable to write nor work with his hand because the hurt his arms were experiencing. When he stepped up to enter his own small apartment, his shoed-feet stomping the paper and seemingly silver key from the looks.

Curious, he reached it out and tilted his head to read whatever the hand-writings printed out on the white plain paper. While his other hand holding the key, he read out the words, one by one seeped into his brain. That was when in the end he crumpled the paper and threw it into his trash. His face was chaotic; as thousand different feelings were flooding into his chest. He starting to afraid his chest would explode from the too much elements were forcing to get a place from cavity of his broad chest.

'_Dear Mr. Nameless,_

_For now, I only return your bike key. The bike? Oh, don't worry, that is safe on my hands. Only… needing some 'attentions' before I can give it back to you! It won't take long, really. Perhaps… One week from now on? Or probably can be longer, I'm not sure. Once again, don't worry! You can meet me in the Rainbow Café at noon to get back your bicycle. Just.. make sure you come the next week or I can't guarantee how the fate of your bike on my hands. Last, I present my gratitude to you Mr. Nameless. That such a nice thing from you because I get my bag again. I don't know what will happen if you didn't exit your apartment. See you next time!_

_Best regards,_

_A girl who you are no need to know her name'_

"What is wrong with her? Not only take my bike away, but also kidnapping it now! And… what is that with 'noon'?? She also didn't say when exactly she would return my bike!! And… and…" he snarled in frustration, hands roaming the sea of navy blue hair

"I DON'T NEED THIS KEY IF THE BIKE EVEN NOT HERE!!"

* * *

**Anata wa Koko ni Iru – to be continue**

* * *

_The simple thing turns to be even complicated. A boy who almost losing his patience (Athrun) must deal with a mysterious blonde girl (Cagalli) who makes everything seemingly out of place. And then, the secrets that living in Athrun's surrounding must be revealed soon before he wakes on insane state!_

_What will happen next when Athrun _must _meet again with Cagalli? All will be answered in the next chapter!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, why I must write it at the bottom because my A/N will be very long and I kinda don't like it but I can't help it. First of all, are there some of you that minding my style of writing? Because sometimes I also found my story is hard to be understood because the style of writing. So that way you will able to enjoy this story more than the already XD I have planned this story to go rather… not like usual. But it still will be hard to be revealed in words, you know :D Sorry for the grammar mistakes I had made if you noticed it out. And… at the next update, I will change my pen name due to some conditional reasons of my senpai in forum. Hope you don't mind! Umm, since I'm so wrapped up with this story, it will not take long before the next update is released! Patient, ne?**

**Last, I want to give my hugz and kisses for the sweet reviewers of the first chappie!! :D**

**Thanks to: pinkberry, cara410, AsuCaga01, Milisante, cagallirockz, and Mage666 :D**

**Please keep reviewing to see how this chapter turns out for you! :D Review people, pwetty pwease?? Thank you!**

**words count: 3,113 words**


	3. 3rd: exchanging identities

**Enjoy! I hope I don't waste your precious time on reading**

* * *

**3****rd****: exchanging identities**

* * *

That night, Athrun Zala unable to sleep. Eyelashes in sudden like spraged by timber, his clear emerald eyes turned reddish of sleepiness, but the weight of burden on his mind was greater than he ever thought. Here he was, rolling back and forth, almost half of his rich blue hair sprawled over his face. Although his eyes were a bit watery, but that was clearly written over it, he was mad. Very mad. What was that girl thinking when she made such note like that?

And probably, he curious as well towards the coincidence about how resemble her face with his paintings

But right now he possessed an unbelievable dislike towards her now; yet at the same time her face scattered on every inch of his room. How came he could sleep if the one that filling the hateful position on his heart smirking widely from every angle and direction?

In a blink of eye he wanted to rip all those paintings and dumped them into trash. But once again, his efforts were retarded in futility if he forced himself to do so. However, once she returned his bike, nothing would be problem anymore; she gone and he going to be okay. But what if she didn't? What if she never returned his bike? What he would explain to his parents afterwards? After all, that bike was not an ordinary bike. That was a bike he supposedly to treasure, a fruit of his father's hardworking.

"You… Just make sure to come or else…" he mumbled quietly towards the wall he was facing of

And once again, her smiling face was hanging proudly on the wall he was staring to, looked like she was watching him from anywhere

- - - -

"You late!"

The girl blinked her eyes, and then her face changed to a lazy one, "My school suddenly ended too late. Isn't that can be an enough excuse?"

The more mature woman she was talking to only chuckled lightly, "I know it's not that terrible Cagalli-san."

"Erica-san…" she rolled her eyes, "Do you think me lying?"

"Of course not. I just never think there is a class which postpones time until one hour." Erica continued to laugh

Cagalli sighed softly. Problems were never ending for her, endless. So much had happened until this second. Her precious bag was almost stolen by a thief. A damaged bike was waiting to be fixed. Whole make up she must create for the unknown guy she had involved with. Cost to repaint and designed it as before. What could be worse than the already?

"Okay, so you know I'm lying, Erica-san. Anyway, if you have any work to me, let me do it now."

Erica smiled, "Certainly you are. Follow me to the kitchen."

She trailed Erica from behind, while her head looking around the building. Never changed. A little café, with simple decorations adorning its features. Even though that just a café, but quite much the customers who came. The innovative menu they provided was the key of their successful. The advantage Cagalli got from being quite close with Erica, who happened to be her mother's friends was helping her to get this part time job. Even though that just for a simple job, she would try with all her mighty to do the best. Beside, this was a secret she attempted to hide from her parents and friends. That's why she chose to work on the kitchen, in case there are some people recognized her.

"I'm still curious why you will take a part time job. If your mother knows, she surely will angry, won't she?" Erica questioned, as she watched Cagalli cut the vegetables dexterously. "And I'm wonder from where you get the ability to cut that fast."

Cagalli smiled rather sourly, "I'm also wonder, Erica-san. Perhaps because I often doing my dinner by myself, so yeah."

Erica gasped, "You doing it by yourself? Why?"

Cagalli silenced. As that her eyes changed to be quite dark, and her hands still cutting the vegetables, but her mouth curled closed.

Seeing her reaction, Erica only sighed. She knew there was something strange happened on that family, but didn't intend to dig deeper. Probably that was something that so essential she didn't want to talk about, and Erica herself didn't have any right to interfere. Because that was private, of course…

She must learn a bit to truly recognize this girl or else, she was no different with another

- - - -

Athrun Zala, now standing like a statue, freezing on his ground as his eyes glanced every now and then to every junction and sideways. He wondered why he himself willing to take a chance, came to a place which he knew it's impossible to the event happened. Based of her strange acts, he had concluded how unfeasible this exchange would success. Or more likely, a thin achievement.

But still, these feet stagnant on the place. His mind unable to think more; he unable to understand reasons. He wanted; no, needed that bike to keep alive. That's the only thing that could penetrated his mental, despite irritation had first seeped. However, thought more in the full week had being cooled his hot, furious wits to take other lighter shade. What else he able to do but waiting her here if that's the only chance to get back his own?

Sighing, he turned around and entered the unpretentious café she had informed him to wait at. There were quite many people who sitting; chatting cheerfully without any bit burden, laughing freely like didn't hold any problem over the world. He should be angry to them; laugh like that likely insulted him; stomped him down without intention to do so. In contrast; in ironic way of course; he _couldn't_.

Quick, with note on the mind, trying so hard to face everything lightly and cool-headed, he took one of the seats which neared the front, close with kitchen. His fingers tapping the table in a proper rhythm, eyes flashed to every side this café showing.

The note that hanging unwarily from then was, '_Where are you, girl?_'

As a miracle was doing its magic upon him, blessing graced him from heaven far ahead, a glimpse of certain girl rummaging through his vision. Awareness tickling him, head soon trailed the shadow this girl had produced.

Swiftly, eyes eyeing the blonde, who greeted him back with that brave gaze of hers, "Finally you come."

- - - -

A girl, bubble-gum haired for be exactly, was fidgeting along, while her petite yet long legs pacing back and forth within her living room. She had called a certain person to appear, most likely to discuss something important; which would impact her (and his) life(s) forever.

And then, the door she was anticipating longingly eventually opened widely, "Kira!" she exclaimed, no surprise, but anxious written over her face. As telling him something but couldn't

"You called me so sudden. I even didn't shower first to clean up my body. What's wrong?" he inquired softly, attempting to wipe a bit her uneasiness as again those gentle eyes laying upon her; a person who meaning more for him.

She took a step forward, as her body was right inches from his, taking his hand on her hold, "You are right." She almost whispered, gloomy and a bit faded colored eyes looking away; shunned his amethyst ones away.

His eyes widening, "What? But that couldn't be true. That won't be so soon, right?"

She frowned slightly, brows became one line, "I don't want to believe either, but I think we must take a way from now on. Our suspiciousness is true. I don't think we can hold any longer."

He sighed, as his hand flying to massage his temples that began to jolt everywhere, "I think so."

- - - -

'_What._'

'_What?_'

"**What?"**

"**WHAT??"**

The last piece came the loudest from his throat as he felt his world really crumpled into pieces. What the heck his bike had turned to be? This was a dream, wasn't it? This day never existed in history, was it? But alas, this day did and always did, that only what he had in mind when first time held a chance to see his bike again. Oh, a nightmare. Should do.

"WHAT DO YOU DID WITH MY BIKE?"

She shrugged, one eye closed lazily, as her body leaning against the doorway. She was watching a certain blue-headed who staring blankly his bike that had changed appearance. Surely, that was her fault too. But what she could do? When she got his bike into garage, the mechanical had explained they didn't have blue color at the moment. Instead, they peeled the color off, then replaced it with yellow, color they had in stock for that time. She had prayed non-stop he wouldn't freak out as he saw his 'new-modified' bike. But seemingly she wronged. Great mistake. Why she didn't go to another repairer and still sticking in with that garage?

"Since when my bike had yellow color? Answer!" he roared dangerously, eyes readily snapped anytime

She quite frightened at the sight, but still staying cool and emotionless. However, that was completely her mistakes. If she didn't indulge him more, of course it would never happen. And even now he in the state to explode anytime soon, she must explain something at least. At least.

"So you see," she cleared her throat, forcing to laugh, "I have noticed that your bike color had been quite worn out. I only wanted to help you find a new refreshing color. Isn't it good?" she managed her face to stay calm, even moving forward to guide him the new way of socialize himself quick.

"You lying, **girl**." he lowered his voice, deep and furious bonded his voice completely. Wonder, he never used such harsh voice to anyone, but now he did. With an address he never used as well. Also a condition he never placed in, and never hoped to.

Her laugh only became unbearable now. She couldn't think other excuse to use on but laughed, "That's an accident and will take a long time if I explain to you, Mr. Nameless."

His mood became more and more below the normal average, "And please don't use that name. I have a name, **girl**."

"It's not like I want to know your name." she calmed down a bit, "we won't meet anymore-"

"We will meet again. I don't care if you don't want to. But we **must**." he emphasized the last part, decreasing his voice when he did so.

"Why? Are you so wanted to meet me again?" she suddenly found his statement funny, so she laughed again. In sarcasm way for sure.

"No. You must **repay** for all damages you had made to this bike. You have known the truth; _I won't let you go that easily when for sure you have affected my life so much_." His green eyes darkening in a blink, why this girl still showing her ego so much when the truth had revealed itself before her eyes, vividly?

"What? Repay you say? Are you don't know I must work my ass out to get that condition came back like before?" now her voice holding a grudge. She knew it still her mistake, but she wouldn't admit to again repay something she had paid so expensive.

"I don't know." he replied, flat respond and cold tone as well, "Why you must work to get the condition like before? It's NOT like before you know, you HAD CHANGED everything the way before!" he exploded

His extreme loud voice echoing its way into the café, some children crying, scared of the bluenette who appeared like a monster for them.

"Ha ha ha ha." She cut her laugh to word by word, "Mr. Nameless, you sure are too antique with it. What's wrong with yellow? Yellow and blue are not too much different." She spat out. Not too different. Was that so obvious for all eyes could witness?

"It's different, **girl**," he felt his breath fastened, "You are NO NEED to change anything. I will thank you much more and more if you don't change anything-"

"Okay!!" she yelled, "I will be honest to you. I had made your bike damaged! That's why I must work my ass out to fix anything! Anything!! Am I still not kind enough to repair anything that I had damaged, MR. NAMELESS?? And I ONLY changed the color. Do you that hate to yellow??" she let it out, now her voice is the one that scaring the children off.

He silenced for few times, '_Do I that hate to yellow?_' her question turned to be deep contemplation rummaged on his mental. He often used yellow color. The bright hue that had danced on every side of his apartment. A lively color that painted over his canvasses and paintings. No way in sudden he hated yellow. Was that an effect of the sudden event? Impossible.

"No." he answered shortly, "I don't hate yellow."

The spilling fury on her head that shimmered not long ago was freezing suddenly. She felt her head was chilling down.

"But you still must repay me somewhat." he added quickly

"WHAT?" icy cube on her head defrosted suddenly. Was he opening a fight yet again?

He shook his head slowly, sigh following in suit, "You had damaged my bike for sure, right? Even though I must thank you for repair the bike, but if you didn't damage the bike, of course you don't must to fix that and working here," he looked around

"Mr. Nameless, what you me-"

"Once again, it's not Mr. Nameless, **girl**." he cut her quickly, annoyance had sealed itself on his guts, "It's Athrun. _Athrun Zala_."

She cocked her head slightly to her side, brows twitching, trying to memorize name that just now uttered by a certain raven haired-guy, "I see… Athrun. Athrun. Hmm." She spelled his name on her own tongue

"What's your name?" he spoke in sudden

She almost choked out, "W-what? My name is expensive information, you know?" she rolled her eyes

"Do you didn't irritate off with '_girl_'? _Girl_?" he emphasized the last part as well, but with insult tone in the end

Hearing his words, she snapped her head back to him, "You must pay to know my name. Don't take that call as insult for me! You didn't like Mr. Nameless as well, did you?" she snorted

'_Not again_…' he thought, "If you didn't like it as well, why you didn't just tell me your name, then it's end?" he retorted back, "Take that as repayment for me, then it's end. Isn't that easy?" now his turn to snort back

She quieted, stillness around them. If definitely this was the fastest way to end this conversation, perhaps that was a fine idea. But certainly another thought bulging her to no end. As she struggled to tell this man her name or not. What things she was thinking honestly?

Finally a final result came up, "Alright. And it's end like you said," she shoved her hand forward, "My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. Isn't that as clear as water?" she narrowing her eyes right across his, as their hands shaking together.

When their hands still holding each other, his mind quickly turned over and over as he thinking her name once more, '_That's surely not a foreign name for me. But I'm sure I never hear that name somewhere else or before. Or my memories have faded away?_' he wondered, but then shrugging it off

Finished the 'shake hands' ritual, she turned around and walked away from him, but her voice echoing when her feet took a distance, "Hope to see you around soon, Mr. Athrun Zala. That will be good to meet again, like what you have said before."

He blinked, "Huh?" before let his ponders out and riding his new painted-bike to his apartment without knowing the exact series of more serious things to happen on tomorrows….

* * *

**Anata wa Koko ni Iru – to be continue**

* * *

_One problem has been finished between two. But as the first time their meeting have progressed, they always getting along in such blooded-heat situation. Is their next progression will be much smoother and… happier?_

_Furthermore, Athrun doesn't should be taking a relief breath when the more bigger problem has been waiting him on the edge. What's that?_

* * *

**Author's Note: It's the last update I will make on this month, seriously. Because my final examinations, all stories will be put on HIATUS until my annoying school examinations ended. Not much for said, but I give my gratitude for people that have reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoying this one as well. This is my gift for people that have willingly given reviews. Thank you for reading!**

* * *


	4. 4th: it broken little by little

**4****th****: it broken little by little...  
**

* * *

The thought of doubts and hesitates still running through Lacus Clyne's mind like flowing wind, hushing softly, but gave impact at the very moment. She could feel gentle shivers paced back and forth within her beings; in sudden she felt really fragile and the will to just vanish from this world influenced her. But the nature of being a coward was not her trait at all. She had found the solution when they -- she and Kira -- engaged in heated discussion. It had leaded them somehow to this direction, where the climax could be very different from what they thought, or the reverse. Branched into two dissimilar endings, this unfortunately was a cliff-hanger position. More sadly, she could not figured in which they would be into.

Found saliva running through her throat, she glanced sideways, caught a certain brown-haired man fiddling around with his fingers. His eyes rolling and stopped momentarily, inspecting the restaurant they had found themselves to sit sweetly. Sat in the same line, waiting for the other man to show up and sit at the opposite side, he had been really nervous. His heart rate jolted up and down in unparticular sequence. He afraid he would die from the upcoming event he even did not dare to think about. He then returned the glance she had thrown to him, and when their eyes met, an unusual spark burning again across their skins, causing them to gulp and flushed. Still at the same condition, he dared himself to take a glimpse of her once again, unknowingly, timidly.

"N-nervous?"

She turned to him eventually, at first didn't realize his stare on her. That warm gaze he held for her, even though it's not suited with his twitched brows, able to melt her heart. She could go daydreaming again if he didn't land a hand on her shoulder. Mouthing a soft gasp, her world changed lighter again, and she found he smiled lovingly at her. That hand however, moved upwards and pressed delicately on her head, and his features altered brighter.

She smiled back, face confronted forward as she seemed trying to avoid his stare, "Not really, I think I should be the one that throw that question, Kira."

"You are trying to behave calm, but I know that's not the fact, right?" she continued, eyes faded a little

He sighed, hand running through his brown locks, "Not that… I just, just can't imagine how Athrun will take this issue."

Silence filled the hollow they left momentarily; each one left gaped at the sound of that question. Yes, how Athrun would take this issue? Probably he was not ready completely to accept new fact; and why they decided to blurt it today when they knew the worse condition he was dealing? They didn't know the answer, not yet. But the destiny that bonding them right now, was the reason why they must say it by now. The unfortunate part was, they were dealing with dilemma. Not spoke that in this moment, in the end he would think them as betrayers. Spoke that later, he would feel being neglected by his best friends. Spoke it right now just would bring more nerves into his head. What the right thing they should do?

As these thoughts swirling endlessly inside their minds, the person they expected since then emerged from the door. He appeared desperate, frustrated perhaps. His tangled features blended with another companion of gloomy expression, eyes slithered half-way. He wore plain t-shirt with dark blue trousers, which seemingly matched his hair. From the simple way he put his manner on clothing, they assumed that he even didn't have time to think further about his appearance. This brought more unease feeling that had lingered on their guts since then.

She widened her eyes slightly as she felt his hand sneaked beneath the table and entwined her hand with his. He smiled his assurance smile, as if said it would be alright. But as much as she wanted to believe, it still wouldn't go smoothly. Athrun wouldn't take this easy. This even had been a mistake since first they determined to do this. So, from first they had prepared for this day. And yes, today was the day when the consequence would take a place.

Finally he took a seat across their seats as what they had expected. Although it printed already on his face that he's not available on showing smile, he still did so. As a forced smile plastered on it, he greeted them, attempting so hard to make it friendly as always, "Kira, Lacus, what are you guys want to discuss?"

Her lips suddenly trembled on the sound of his quiet voice. The thought about how his reaction would be still swirled on her head. She could not think a way to explain this to Athrun until Kira spoke out nowhere, determinate tone coloring his articulate, "We.. have something to tell you, Athrun."

Amused smile emerged instantly as he noticed the seriousness trial Kira had on his face. One of his brows made it way above, certainly curious but that just made Lacus cringed silently even more.

But suddenly a weird feeling emerged from her guts, caused her to stoop over, covering her mouth frantically

And that didn't go unnoticed by the blue-haired teenager unfortunately. He twitched his brows almost immediately as he saw the sudden change of color on her expression, "What's wrong Lacus?"

Kira stopped his preparation for some time as he eyeing Lacus cautiously. And that strike him hard. He almost widened his eyes as he remembered what symptom that could be. He had an absolute idea for what that was, and his heart instantly paced rapidly. His hand tightened its hold below the table, gave assurance for her. She turned her head at him, smiled slightly and faced Athrun who still had his eyes on them, concernedly.

"It's alright Athrun. I had a terrible stomachache this week. I have screwed my eating schedule due to my own distress. And as you can see," she laughed, "it relapsed."

Athrun could not help but smiled a bit, even though his concern really didn't decrease at all. This was his best friend he was talking about, "Isn't that felt awful, Lacus? But you can still smiling like that!"

"As what I have said, it's alright. I have gone used to it."

Athrun shook his head a little, "That's not alright anymore Lacus, I remembered you ever fainted due to your stomachache." He frowned

Kira sighed, eyes still watching Lacus, but as what printed upon his amethyst ones, it showed concern as well. He couldn't bear the thoughts of let her suffering like this, but at least he had tried his best to keep her better.

"Athrun…" Kira was trying to obtain Athrun's attention, "As what I have been said before, we have something to tell you."

"And what is that?" Athrun offered another his amused smile. It always became fun to see Kira in the serious face when it should be didn't have ability to do so. Even though he was in the most down state in his life, it still pleasing him to see Kira's face right now.

"It's…" Kira held his breath, it's now or never. Or waited until they dig their own graves due to their lateness, "But promise us you won't angry, whatever it is?"

Athrun made a strange face as he heard Kira requested such unusual demand. He had his own bad feeling about what this perhaps would be. But the possibility of it was blurry at all. He could not reckon the thing Kira so desperately wanted to tell him.

"Athrun, promise us." It's Lacus' turn to plead at him, her eyes gleaming with shining tears as he noticed furthermore. "Alright." He responded in the end, he could figure that Kira and Lacus had become so afraid and frightened. It's so unusual about them since they always sharing their minds together. Even lies never lay at once between them. They were so carefree about secrets, thus one secret owned by three hearts. But seeing from each expression, he began to wonder.

Since when it had been changed?

"We have held so many lies from you, Athrun." Lacus whispered, as a single tear forced its way to spring out, "Please hear one by one."

Kira's hand gripped stronger, wrapped her palm with warmth she thought she needed the most right now. They didn't think anything about themselves, but Athrun. This was their cherished best friend. This was their closest friend they had always treasured. This was a friend who had shared almost all his life together with them. And also now a friend they had held so many falsehoods.

They just wished he wouldn't explode into pieces

"Athrun, hear our first lie," Kira began, the tension of room temperature in sudden rising, "Lacus and I, _were not_ friends."

Athrun choke out, "You.. you guys were in fight?"

Suddenly Athrun felt his throat really dry. He motioned his hand to the waiter, gestured for bringing him a glass of fresh water. As the writer went away to kitchen to fulfill his request, Athrun turned his head to them, smiled apologetically "Sorry, I just thirsty."

Lacus held her gaze towards the wooden table, "It's alright Athrun… Just.. just… the first lie was not finished yet."

Athrun tilted his head, "If you guys were in fight, I think you don't must to tell me. It's al-"

"-We are lovers Athrun!" Kira cut Athrun quickly, leaving Athrun motionless, too stunned to react on the new news he just now heard. It really took some times before it could grasp into his brain, and his eyes widened as large as it could be. His hands unconsciously, shaking. Was he just now heard that, his best friends were in… love?

He gritted his teeth, in very moment feeling a pang of pain stabbed his heart, "What? You must be kidding me, right? You can't be lovers. You are my best friends!" he laughed triumphantly, as it's clear he didn't want to hear any bullshit they perhaps had provided for him. That couldn't be true.

"That's true Athrun!" Lacus rose from her seat, eyes pleaded with tears brimming in corner. She could feel Athrun began to eyeing them with feeling of neglected, betrayed. He felt betrayed by his own best friends. For the first lie Athrun had acted like this. How with the next and next lies that worse than this?

"You never tell me about this before, so that can't be true, Kira, Lacus! You two had promised to share every secret you held, aren't you forget?" he laughed again, now sounded desperate than ever. "We will always become best friends! If you two become lovers, then isn't that you want to leave me alone??" he also rose from his seat, brows narrowing more than ever, "We three are best friends!! If two go from this friendship, then what you want to call this with?!"

Felt her knees weakened, she collapsed to her seat with Kira holding her arm, tending her ever so gently. Kira then opened his voice once more, "It's feeling we are talking about Athrun! It's not our will to go against our friendship! Can't you understand it?"

"No. I. Can't." Athrun spat out, coldness starting to clench grapple his heart, "You two certainly had been holding it back for long time. And it meant you two had been lying to me until this time!! How come I understand? What I must understand of you?! Appreciate your white lies for my sake, it's what you want?" he sneered even louder. The soft jazz music that whispering with chilling air conditioned temperature not helping at all to ease his burning heart.

Kira and Lacus merely able to bend over their heads, didn't have strength to just glance at him. They had supposed that would be on that way since they knew how fragile Athrun was at this moment. He had gone to search works to many places but didn't found any. Furthermore, the recent events involving him with a certain girl from his dream had directed him to this state. Then a fact that his mother couldn't able to send money for this month was quite a gigantic despair.

"That's our second lie Athrun." Kira's voice quivering out of blue, "It had gone on that way since we still in our ninth grade." He spoke it quietly, unable to meet Athrun's sharp gaze.

"That had gone for that LONG? Kira, you really a good liar!" Athrun burst into flames, his teeth gritted even more, it scraping with full force that perhaps he would break it out on the next second.

"Athrun, you have promised us that you won't be angry for whatever it is!" Lacus suddenly came in; her voice also shuddered as she heard the tone Athrun using.

His sarcasm laugh began and ended uncontrollably, "That's funny Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato! Very funny! I'm prohibited for getting angry, when I discovered that you two lying to me for such long time and I don't know it at all! What you expected from me, huh? Laughing lightly and saying, 'it's alright'?! The way you said it to me really makes me thinking that I'm such a foolish, don't know the real fact that have been there since long time! In front of my eyes yet I can't see it! What you expected, to say that I'm a jackass?!" Athrun spat out harshly, hands slamming the table, impacted some customers started to whisper around, suspecting Athrun to do such abnormal thing.

"At least we admit things to you, Athrun! We can't lie to you more than already! I know it painful to catch someone lying to you for a long time, but we don't want to hurt you! So-"

"So what Kira Yamato? So you managed to lie to me, so that I won't feel awkward if I was in middle of both you? So that I won't feel like a ghost there if I see you two making-out each other? So that you meant?!"

"Please Athrun, please!" tears eventually found the free way to run down her cheeks, "It's not like that! If this lie was let to surface on the past, I know that won't be like this! And you won't be like what you are today!" she buried her head down, tear stained the cotton material of her outfit.

"I know this is all our faults. You feeling like the others had known this for a long time which you didn't." she muffled her sobs, "But that just for that we can be friends forever, like what we desire to be."

Kira continued his sweetheart sentence, "And for sake of that friendship, which can be running like forever, we had covered this all. Please forgive us Athrun!" he also buried his head down, felt guilty washing over him.

"And our third lie is the reason why we can't let it as secret anymore." her hold on his hand tightened, as he could feel Athrun's gawk growing more intense and intentionally piercing his heart.

"Lacus is… Lacus is.." he stuttered weakly, as he didn't find any comment from Athrun regarding their third lie. He took a deep breath as this was going to be the most shocking part for Athrun, their beloved best friend who had been dumb for these last years

"…_pregnant_."

* * *

**A/N**: Finally update. It's not hiatus anymore. Hehehe, I know this chapter is not good, and give impact like it centered on Kiraraku, but since I have planned something on the upcoming chapters, please bear with me, okay? Oh, and the meeting really not ended yet. I just feeling like I can't type forever –ugh- Oh, and please pray for my graduation, ne? I have gone through the hardest ship here when I did the exams. I hope it would turn out better than I think!

Anyway, how is it? Tell me what you think about this chapter okay? It makes me happy when I know what people thoughts are. And after this chapter -- perhaps this will go into hiatus again since I still have tests to be done. Thank you for reading! Jaa ne!

Listening to: Sophie – Lonely Love


End file.
